narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Adventures: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Setting Off [[Seireitou Hyuga]], along with his students [[Kyashi Urami]], [[Ryuka Uchiha]] and [[Evan Herane]] were walking along with way. [[Jake]] was also there, almost there to Dengai Port. Jake walked slowly behind them, "Goooooowwwd Are we there yet?" "Almost, about half an hour more" said seireitou, "lets pick it up!" said seireitou as he dashed ahead of them at high speed "I know, why are you guys so slow" Evan dashes in front of Seireitou. Kyashi's and Ryuka's eyes widened, before they took off after him at high speed. Jake kept up with Evan, "I prefer to think of it as pacing myself" He said sarcastically Kyosuke snickered. '''"That's right, brats, run like the wind!"''' He taunted. all 4 arrive at Dengai port, ahead of seireitou... "Its about time you guys got here" said seireitou sipping some sake. "Shut up!" Kyashi said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. "We're not as fast as you!" "Maybe not, but at the end of our training, you might be" said seireitou as he led them to a cruise boat. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "You two remind me of a married couple." He grumbled, earning him a smack on the head. "OW!" "Yes well, come along" said seireitou cough quietly while blushing "Don't pinch me I'm dreaming" Evan stares at the boat "I've never been on a cruise before." "A BOAT!!" Jake cried out in excitment "What fun this will be!" He ran torwards it "Come on I have never been on a boat, Hurry up hurry up!" "Wait" Evan stopped and stared at Seireitou " we are going on the boat right? "Don't get your underwear in a wad." Ryuka muttered, using quick speed to appear on the boat. "We're just beginning to go off the docks." Jake came behind Ryuka, "You always like this?" He said calming down and patted him on the back, "Lighten up you will get plenty strong in all do time my friend." "Take it easy, i just thought we might as well go to the [[Lost Lands]] in style" he said boarding the boat and giving everyone their tickets Cruise to Lost Lands Jake looked at the tickets and then at Seireitou, "Lost Lands huh? What kinda training can happen there?" He sat and waited for an answer Ryuka and Kyashi started to chat amongst themselves, although closely listening to Serieitou. "Well, in the Lost Lands, there are few ninja but, they go by a system known as "Chakra measurement", each chunin there has the power of a jonin here and every jonin there has the power of 2 kages here. The kages there can even almost match me, well, only [[Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki]], the others i doubt, so, keep on your toes" said seireitou Ryuka's ears perked up. ''"If that's true, then why aren't the Chunins Jonin?"'' He thought, looking at Seireitou. "well, like i said, they go by "Chakra Measurement" and how many jutsus one knows, so someone who has great power but few jutsus would be marked as a genin or chunin when their power exceds that of a sannin, they take their ranking very seriously there" said seireitou "so why are we going there, I mean can't we just train here" Evan staring down at the water "well, if you traing and fight people over twice the skill of their rank, then you guys i turn will increase your training by 2 times, get it?" said seireitou "I get it" Evan replied as the boat sailed of. "well, guys, go off and have some fun, come 2 days, we are really getting to work" said seireitou smiling "alright" Evan jumps of the boat runing beside the ship, "Well you never said we couldn't train by ourselfs" "fine, but you''l regret it" said seireiotu smiling innocnetly Evan starts to pull ahead against the boat "I'll beat you there" he said Runing faster. Seireitou looks at him with comicly drawn eyes as Evan began to sink, "Did i forget to mention, that the Lost Lands has special water that abosrbs chakra and will take chakra away from you?" Evan grapples up on to the boat "Yes you did Forget" Seireitou smiled, "Go round everyone, you guys will have your first lesson" Jake starred at everyone, "So many different things here....Hope I get some use out of all this." ''Only Seireitou is the one who can take me, If I keep an eye on him that just brings me closer to beating him'' Jake thought to himself. He started smiling and Seireitou looked at him funny but Jake already knew Seireitou had an Idea of why he came anyway,So said nothing else just waiting for training. As everyone rounded together, "The first lesson, im going to teach you how to fly" he said Learning to Fly "how to fly?" Evan said hanging of the side of the boat. "Yup" he said as he took off to the sky, flying all around, free as a bird. o.O Evan falls again but this time hangs on to his grapple. "wow, to be able to fly" Jake lifted off the ground, "My gravity body made this possible for me a long time ago, but obviously I am not as good as you Seireitou." "Wrong Jake, Flying and Levatating using Gravity are two separate things, no matter how similar" said seireitou flying back down. "Ok I guess you got me there, So how exactly do you do it?" Jake asked "Well, flying arises two forms of chakra control, the water walking excersise and the wire-training excersise" said seireitou "Alright" Jake said not totally getting it yet, "How does it all come into play?" "Okay, pay attention. The water-walking excersise must be adjusted so it helps you to walk on air instead of water, since both water and air are free-moving, it shouldnt be too hard. Next, the wire-training refers to be able to focus chakra in sveral areas at once while retaining a singular balance. When you put these two together, they allow you to fly" explained seireitou "So simple, yet genuis" Jake said suprised, "I will give it a shot." jake rose in the air with the levitation then let go and tried to fly, he would stumble a lot but then catch himself with levatation again. He sat up in the sky for two hours until he got it down well enough to match Seireitous Airodynamics. Jake breathed deep, "Good?" He asked "eh, not quite, more movement instead of sitting" said seireitou "Got you" Jake said, "Care to join me up there and show me how to improve? Having the Rikudo I tend to pick up on Chakra control fast" jake asked panting "Alright" said seireitou as he flew to the sky, making little flips and such in the sky. Jake followed him wobbling a little bit but following him, "So while we are at this why dont you tell me...Why do you insist on my training?" He asked. "Well, you wanted to learn and im gonna teach you, its that simple" said seireitou smiling Jake did a couple back flips and increased his speed catching on more and more, "Its not just now though..Back when we fought for the first time you looked at me as though we had known each other forever and you asked me repeatedly to train with you....I want to know why." jake said looking at the passing water beneath him. Seireitou froze in the air, as did Jake. ".....its because.... i didnt want another soul to fall to darkness.... my [[Ragnarok]] birthright allows him to sense such things, and yours was slowly descending into darkness.... my training could have awakened the light... within you, that way, another soul would have been saved" said seireitou Jake looked at him and kept flying around, "So I take it you had a screwed up childhood to huh?" Jake flew in front of Seireitou, "And you already made it through your darkness huh?" Jake started flying backwards,"I guess we arent to much different you and I" Jake said starting to descend to the boat. "You think I got it yet?" he asked pateintly Seireitou flew down, "Yeah, you're good" said seireitou as he faced Kyashi and Ryuka. "Ok guys, its your turns, Jake's got it down and Evan is starting to, your turn" said seireitou Ryuka scratched his head. "Air-walking? Sheesh...." He muttered. Dropping his hand to his sides, focusing. Once he was ready, he walked to the side of the boat and climbed. However, instead of landing in the water, his feet hit the air. Running quickly upwards at Seireitou's and Jake's level, he dived as if diving off a board. Immediately he started to soar in the air. Dropping his hand, he grinned, letting himself descend, then the air caught him a the last second, allowing him to fly back to Seireitou's and Jake's level. He grinned. "You know....once you get past the fact that you might throw up, this is actually kinda fun!" He said, looking at Seireitou. "Show-off." Kyashi muttered, running towards the side of the boat and jumping. Timing her chakra control, she ran on the air, and when high enough, she leaped, soaring upwards. Stopping at the other three's level, she stopped, "floating". Looking down at the ocean, she noticed the boat below. "Uh...we're not just gonna leave our boat there....are we?" "No, we can drop back down" said seireitou as the group flew back down "Okay, now, this next lesson is kindof only for Kyashi and Ryuka, since you two have almost perfect chemistry" said seireitou "oh la la" Evan smiled. "Looks like the two love birds get to trian together" Ryuka's eyes widened, backing up. "....Shut up....''puppet boy.''" He grumbled. Kyashi's eyes also widened, before she slightly blushed as well, placing a hand to her mouth. "Hahaha, but in all seriousness, this technique i will teach you will probably become the strongest weapon is your arsenal when you 2 fight together" said seireitou "All right, then." Ryuka perked his ears up once more, and so did Kyashi. "What is it?" "The [[Fusion Dance]]" said seireitou Learning Fusion Ryuka frowned. "Fusion Dance?" He repeated. Kyashi folded her arms across her chest. "Sounds simple....although it's probably not. What is it?" She asked curiously. "It is a series of movements that will cause you two to fuse into one being of immense power, maybe strong enought to even fight on par with me" said seireitou Kyashi, hearing that, started to grin, but then looked at Seireitou suspiciously. "...There's a catch to this, isn't there?" She questioned. Ryuka, although saying nothing, also stared at Seireitou, waiting for him to fully explain. "Well, two things, one, to preform the technique, requires perfect symmetry, right down to the breathe and power equality, your power levels must be at perfect, equal levels. The second thing, the fusion only lasts for 30 minutes and when its over, you wont be able to use it for another hour and during that time, you will be drained of stamina and chakra" said seireitou ''"A time limit, eh? Just like [[Sage Mode]]..."'' Ryuka thought. "Am I allowed to use the Sharingan?" He asked. "No, you must be in your base states with no help and fuse. In the fusion, you will be able to access both of your powers including new ones usable only by the fusion" said seireitou ''"Damnit...there's always a catch..."'' Kyashi thought, when a realization popped into her head. "What about Kyosuke?" Kyashi asked. "What will happen to him when we fuse?" "He will be fused along with you 2, but, his max power will become part of your fusion's base power. When you defuse, Kyosuke will return into your body, Kyashi" said seireitou '''"I am not letting that broody brat use ''my'' power!"''' Kyosuke snapped. ''"Like you have a say in the matter."'' Kyashi retorted. "Shut up, Kyosuke" said seireitou as hsi chakra began to supress Kyosuke for a second, frightning even him for a second "Anyway, this will be our final lesson before entering the Lost Lands" said seireiotu Ryuka sighed heavily. "I'm getting the feeling this is gonna be troublesome, but I'm ready." He turned to Kyashi. "Are you?" "I'm ready." Kyashi acknowledged, slightly nodding her head. "Alright, watch me, here's what it looks like" said seireitou. Seireitou extended his amrs out as fists and moved over three steps. "You over over to your friend in three steps while saying 'fuuu'" said seireitou. He liefted his knee and extended his arms in the opposite side. "You bend your leg and make it face the person your fusing with while saying 'sion'" Seireitou droped his foot and extened his index fingers out. "then, your fingers touch your opponents fingers, like 2 rivers converging together and becoming one and they filling eachother, you must also say 'HA' when your fingers touch, go it?" said seireitou "Yes, sir!" The two acknowledged. "Okay, but first, your power levels must be equal, so first, make your energies even" said seireitou Ryuka closed his eyes, focusing on his own chakra. It was circulating normally, no heightened or lowered flow. Without opening his eyes, he sensed that Kyashi was doing the same, synchronizing her chakra flow with his. "Alright, good, you guys are synced noe, preform the technique!" The vision of the two rivers came to him. ''"My heartbeat...my breathing....it's almost like my body's synchronizing with hers automatically...."'' He thought. "Fuu..." He said, walking towards Kyashi, who was mirroring his movements. "Sion..." He extended his leg and made it face Kyashi, who did the same. Then he extended his fingers out, symmetrically touching with Kyashi's. "HA!" A light of immense power shook the boat and the entire land and water. "Stay with it, your doing it!" yelled out seireitou. A being appeared in the light, the fusion, was successful. "Exellent... you've done it, and on your first try, good job, [[Kyaruka]]" said seireitou smiling 30 minutes past and the fusion defused and they arrived in the Lost Lands. Arriving in the Lost Lands "Yes!" Kyashi cheered, giving Ryuka a hug and nearly making him stumble. "We did it!" Ryuka looked at her, mildly scowling. "....Overdoing it much?" He muttered. Seireitou and the others laughed as they got off the boat, arriving in the port of the [[Lost Lands]]. "Okay, guys, we are going to...." said seireitou as a man arrived "Seireitou Hyuga?" asked the man "Yes?" asked seireitou "We recieved orders from [[Hikaru Kurosaki]] that the main road is closed and you will have to take the '''Horai Caverns''' detour" said the man "Uh..... okay, fine" said seireiotu as the others followed. Ryuka looked around the area. "Why is this place called the 'Lost Lands'?" He asked Seireitou. "Because, when the founder, [[Rai Kurosaki Uchiha]] first came here, it was untamed wildernness and not many people knew about this area, making it "lost" in a sense" said seireitou as they arrived at the enterance of Horai Caverns. '''"Didn't see that one coming."''' Kyosuke muttered, although still a bit frightened of Seireitou's earlier suppression. The group entered the cave, seireitou had an eery feeling but kept going on forward '''"Unnnghhh..."''' Kyosuke groaned. Kyashi frowned. ''"Kyosuke? What's wrong?"'' '''"I sense some kind of dark energy in the air..."''' Kyosuke replied. '''"And it's giving me a mild headache..."''' At that moment, the cave begins to collapse. "Everyone, get down!" said seireitou as the group got to the floor. Seireitou used his earthbending but couldnt move the rock as it spearated half the group from the other half, Ryuka, Evan and Jake on one and Kyashi and Seireitou on the other. ''"Damn it"'' said seireitou as he tried to lift the rock but, for some reason, couldnt. ''"Thta makes no sense, i should be able to, unless...... it isnt rock at all..."'' thought seireitou as he tried to sense through it. ''"No, its [[Sakuradite]], damn it"'' thought to himself. He called out, "Ryuka, Evan, Jake, you guys okay" he yelled, hoping they could hear him. "Aw crap!" Ryuka snapped. "I think we're OK on our side. We ducked just in time. You guys OK over on your side?" "We're good, but.... listen, this rock is made of [[Sakuradite]], a tyep of metal alloy that if hit with unnessary action, will cause it to explode like an atom bomb" said seireitou. "I think that, we should continue on while you guys go back, and then, ill try to find out what caused that, it wasnt a freak of nature, not sakuradite, you okay with it?" asked seireitou over to them. ''"Wow....we've just got started...and we're ALREADY seperated."'' The Uchiha thought grudgingly. "Yeah!" He replied back. "Just don't die!" Kyashi, after getting over the shock from nearly being crushed, stared with one suspicious eyebrow at Seireitou. "And you'd better not try anything..." She mused. "I know this is a little late," said a familiar voice, "But since you're in my homeland, I guess I might as well appear." Hikaru was talking from the collapsed side of the cave. "Hikaru?" asked Ryuka listening to him. "Did you say that this was a detour, why are we here!?" he yelled at Hikaru comicly. "That man was a member of [[Jikokukenin]]," responded Hikaru. "His name is [[Furukizu Zetsumei]]. He's a master at capture. I'll get you guys out." Seireitou looked over at another side, blushing, "It was one time, an accident, let it go already" he said. He then turned to faced Kyashi, "By the way, you ok?" he asked her Kyashi scowled, dusting herself off. "I may be a girl, but I am not a damsel in distress." She replied indignantly, turning to the collapsed side. "Why's Ryuka yelling?" She commented. "I dont know, but.... you better keep your guard, that sakuradite isnt native to the Lost Lands, so, it was meant to stop us, lets just keep going" said seireitou, "And i never said you were, i meerly ask if you were ok" said seireitou Kyashi nodded. "I'll be fine." She assured. '''"Big deal. If any enemies come out, I'll just come out and kill 'em!"''' Kyosuke stated bluntly. They continued walking along the path.... ''"I still dont get it, how did they know who we are and why would they, whoever they are"'' thought seireitou as kunais flew at them. "Get down!" he said as he earthbending the ground and ceiling to make a wall to block the kunais then sent the walls as projectiles at two ninjas. Kyashi was immediately alerted, her fists glowing with [[Ghost Palm|ghost chakra]]. "Looks like we've got company." 2 ninja were right behind Kyashi with swords but seireiotu used his "seismic sense" to sense them via earth and earthbended them to the wall before they reached Kyashi. ''"Damn, how many are there"'' thought seireitou as he heard two more yell "Lets retreat" but one stayed and started whirling his arms around, using [[Lightning Generation]] and fired it at Seireiotu and Kyashi in two bolts. ''"Crap, Kyashi cant survive a bolt of pure lightning, and since when can others but me use that technique"'' thought seireitou as he tried to redirect both bolts as he jumped in front of both bolt but, for fear of the cave caving it, kept it within him, badly shocking and paralyzing him as the 2 ninjas left. He sat down, barly being able to move, "Dam...dammit....." he said "Seireitou-san!" Kyashi shouted, rushing over to him. ''" I guess he isn't invincible after all."'' "Are you all right?" Hikaru knocked against the [[Sakuradite]]. "Wow, this stuff is impossible to get here. Only a few patches are availible in [[Kenkongakure]], and even then..." He then did a few hand signs and said, "[[Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants]], Summon: Tsuchikyojin." A giant golem appeared, and moved the boulders away. Hikaru ran inside to help the others fight. ''"Hikaru! dont move it, that sakuradite has a match that will cause it to explode if moved!!!"'' he said to Hikaru telepathecally, even thought he was staggering. "Yeah" he said staggering. "Bolts of pure lightning like that are strong enough to end lives like your or Ryukas or even Echo...... only me and Hikaru can take in such power and survive from hits but....... still.... dammit, at least you werent hit" he said tring to overcome his paralyzed painful state but failing to. "Thanks for saving me, by the way. My kekkei genkai only specializes in close quarters, aside from my summoning..." Deactivating her Ghost Palm, she supported him. "Careful! I'm going to heal you now." Pressing her hands on his back, she used some of Kyosuke's chakra to heal him. '''"You're welcome, kid."''' Kyosuke muttered. "Its alright, forget about me..... also, make sure you watch out, if you get hit by that, its the end for Kyosuke over there as well" he said. "This lightning cannot be healed by simple jutsu, only [[Rejection of Fate]] can heal me but i cant move" said seireitou pissed at himself. Hikaru then said, "An explosion? Big deal." He walked to the rocks and put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away. He appeared before some of the refiners in [[Kurisutarugakure]]. He then said, "Handle this with care guys." He teleported back to the fight. ''"You idiot, that will cause a cave-in and make everyone die, just get those kids out of there and ill get us out, just dont pressure that rock!!"'' siad telepatheticly. Ryuka turned away. "I don't know if we should follow. Should we--" But before he could finish, out of the corner of his eye, the Sakuradite began to glow. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh....SHIT! GET DOWN!" ''BOOM!''' Cave-In Seireitou could feel the explosion, "Dammit" he said using whatever motion possibly and drew a sheild, protecting Kyashi and himeself. Ryuka had only enough time to raise his arms up as the force of the explosion sent him and his teammates flying, all the way back to the cave entrance. He bounced a few times before hitting the ground painfully. Weakly looking up, he saw the whole place seem to cave in on itself. His eyes widened slightly in horror. ''"Kyashi...!"'' was his last thought, before he slid into unconsciousness. Hikaru then said, "Oops, sorry." He then told Tsuchikyojin to start removing the boulders. Seireitou and Kyashi are still awakened, "Kyashi, you ok?..... that idiot Hikaru" he said "Hey I'm not the one trapped in the cave, am I?" comically yelled Hikaru. Kyashi weakly glanced up at Seireitou. "Yeah....I'm f-fi..." Then she clenched her teeth as a wave of pain shot up her middle. Glancing down, she saw a sharp rock protruding from her stomach. Blood ran down from the wound. "Wait...no, I'm not." She replied coolly, before she coughed up a bit of blood. '''"Reckless human."''' Kyosuke scolded. '''"You're lucky you still have me with you!"''' "No, Kyashi!!" he said as he used his final amounts of motion to use [[Rejection of Fate]] and healed her wound in an instantly. "Kyashi, did it work?" Kyashi nodded. "Yeah...." A vein twitched on her head. "BUT THE SPIKE'S STILL STUCK IN MY STOMACH, IDIOT!" She comically yelled. The rock disappeared and the cut and all her blood disappeared and returned to her body. "Heh,he, sorry, sometimes it has a delay effect" said seireitou, still painfully paralyzed. Kyashi sighed, turning to Hikaru. "Hikaru-san," She said patiently. "Could you heal Seireitou?" "That would be possibly, IF HE WAS ON THIS SIDE OF THE ROCK!!" said seireitou grasping his stomach in pain. "Just go on, save yourself and ill manage, just go, id rather have you to saftly then you staying here where more of those guys might show up!" he said "I told you, I'm not a damsel in distress." Kyashi said firmly. "I'm not letting a comrade vulnerable to die!" '''"Oh no, by all means, go."''' Kyosuke said snidely. "You idiot, i said get out and save yourself!!" he said as a rock fell and hit Kyashi right on the head. "She has a right to do what ever she wants" Evan Says "if she wants to stay she can" "What the--?!" Kyashi turned around to see Evan, standing right behind her. "I thought you were outside with the others!" She exclaimed. "yep, You probabbly did Think that" Evan smiled Kyashi was knocked out by ''another'' falling rock, but Seireitou could move his left and right hand. ''"I can move them, exellent!"'' he thought as he grabbed Kyashi's hand and Evan grabbed Seireitou's shoulder and brought his other hand to his foehead and teleported to Hiakru and other's location. They were brought there were seireitou fell unconcious as Evan ran to Hikaru. "Ungh...." Kyashi groaned, slowly getting up from the ground. "....Hunh?" She asked drunkenly, looking around. "That rock dun hit me pretteh hard..." She comically stumbled a bit. "You alright" asked Seireitou finally waking up as Evan went to find Hikaru Kyashi vigourously shook her head. Stopping, she looked at Seireitou. "Aside from the fact that I might suddenly have amnesia later in my life, I'll be fine. You?" "No, i used the last of my motion when i was paralyzed to heal any after-effects, so, you shoudl be fine" he said getting up. "Well, at least thats over" "Yeah--" Kyashi looked up suddenly, an expression of shock and horror etched on her face. "Ryuka! I forgot about him!" She exclaimed. "Hikaru's with him, he's alright" he said smiling, giving Kyashi reassurance "Oh...that's a relief." The blonde sighed, smiling. "Who would I have to use as my victim for kunai target practice if he dies?" She added, shrugging. "Heh" said seireitou then looking awya, faintly blushing with his signature serious expression Evan reaches up with Ryuka and Hikaru "Whats happening here" Evan comented Ryuka, groaning, reached a hand to his head. "Ohhh...." He groaned, then his eyes widened. "Kyashi and Seireitou!" He said, getting up from the ground. "What happened to them?" "oh them their fine" Evan points towrds them "Seireitou-san..." Kyashi stated. "Who were the ninja that attacked us? Did you know them?" He still looked away but then faced her, "Im not sure... really.... it was very unusual.. but atleast you and i are safe" he said smiling Kyashi scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...." Her mirth fading, she looked down at the ground, suddenly deep in the thoughts of her sister. ''"[[Sachi Urami|Sachi]]..."'' She thought. ''"I won't let myself become weak, just so you can laugh at me. I'll surpass you, and I'' will ''beat you!"'' Seireitou looked at her, "Kyashi" said seireiotu as she looked at him. "Listen, about Sachi..... ive fought her in the past before...... and i can tell..... you really wish to take her down" said seireitou getting up and smiling. "Then i promise to help you defeat her!" he said Kyashi's eyes turned into upside down U's, as she smiled. "Thanks, Seireitou-san. Now let's go rejoin the others, before they start worrying about us!" "Gotcha!" said seireitou as the two left, "Oh yeah and, about what happened in our fight, the "inapproapiate mistake", id like to apoligize for it" he said "well then" Evan says as every one meets up "looks like we should find some were to sleep, Evan points to the sun as it sets Kyashi nodded. "It was just an accident. Don't worry about it." Then she got a devilish look on her face. "I bet you liked it too, didn't you?" She asked, smirking evily. "Uh, well..... i wont lie, yes, it was... enjoyable" said seireitou blushing and laughing Ryuka glared at Seireitou. "Liked ''what''?" He said vehemently, a dark aura surrounding him. Seireitou's eyes became comic, "Uh, the... uh, fighting, yeah, fighting those ninja, were fun..." he said laughing The dark aura dissipated, and Ryuka stopped glaring. "Oh..." He muttered, smiling. "That's good, then." Looking at the sun slowly setting, he began to walk to get a sleeping "bag". "We'll, it's getting dark, and we might as well get some sleep." He commented, acknowledging Evan's comment. Relaxing at a Hotel "Nah, i got this covered" he said pulling out his wallet "Lets get a room for the night" he said Kyashi smiled. "Thanks, Seireitou-san!" She replied. Ryuka raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations, Evan, Jake. We get to sleep in actual ''beds''!" He said sarcastically. On the word "beds", he thrust his arms out in front of him to emphasize the sarcasm. "Well, since i doubt Kyashi wants to share a room with any of us so, us guys will get one room and ill get a separate one for Kyashi, you ok with that?" asked seirieotu to Kyashi ''"Well...I wanted to sleep in the same room as Ryuka..."'' Her thoughts protested, but she attempted to shake the thoughts out of her head, putting on a fake smile. "Well, I don't really care. We're all sleeping in a bed, right?" As the others ran ahead, Seireitou spoke with Kyashi, "Kyashi, let me ask you something, was that question you asked just to get me in that awkword position or did you expect a serious answer?" asked seireiotu with eyes half-closed with a comic serious facial expression Kyashi blushed madly, before she glared at Seireitou. "Are you crazy?! How could I want a serious answer from someone who's ''older'' than me?!" She said indignantly. "....you ''are'' older than me....right?" She then hesitantly added, as an afterthought. "Well, only by about 2 years" he said blushing.... "Well, did you?" he asked with the same expression "Lets go" Evan said "your the one paying so you better catch up" Now Kyashi had a taken-back expression. Her blush fading, but only a little, she put on a calm smile, outrage dissipating. "Of course not, Seireitou-san. I may appreciate you, but I don't like you that way." Then the blush faded, and her smile turned into a smirk. "If I did, I would be calling you Seireitou-''kun'', wouldn't I?" "hehe, good point" he said slowly walking on the path As Kyashi followed, she heard Kyosuke say smugly, '''"Not to mentioned the fact that you've fallen for that Uchiha brat..."''' ''"Shut up, dog boy."'' Kyashi muttered, blushing slightly. They all arrived and seireitou payed for their rooms. They went up to their rooms Evan went into his room first "CRAP" evey one in the hotel heard him yell "....." Was Ryuka's and Kyashi's only response. Seireitou meerly looked at him comicly as everyone went to their rooms Night fell and everyone went to sleep, except Seireitou who was on the roof, looking at the moon, wondering... "Seireitou-san?" A voice pondered. It was Kyashi, standing on the roof as well. She hadn't changed into her sleeping clothes yet. She scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry...I couldn't sleep." Walking over to Seireitou, she sat down beside him. "Whats up, anything wrong?" he asked while looking at the moon "You said something earlier, about you fighting Sachi." She turned to the white-haired man. "Can you tell me about it?" He faced her, "Well, there's not much to say, she fought me at Otogakure, she saw me as an enemy. I faced her in battle, thworting every move she made and ultimatly humiliating her in defeat. I left, when she cursed my name...... i guess... i think that you should be the one to beat her, not me" said seireitou looking at her, then the moon again, faintly smiling "....Sometimes, I just wish that we could go back the way that we were..." Kyashi replied. "A smiling and happy family....and sometimes, I wonder why I feel hatred for her, even though she killed our parents. Seireitou-san, do you think I could bring her back, just like Ryuka did to me?" She asked. Seireitou continued to look at the moon and then looked at Kyashi, smiling. "Im positive, as long as you have faith" he said smiling greatly Kyashi looked at Seireitou back earnestly. "Thanks, Seireitou-san. I think I'll be able to go to slee--" '''"I love you, you love me, we're all one big fa--"''' Kyosuke started singing. Horribly. Apparently, he decided to interrupt the moment by ticking both of them off. ''"SHUT THE HELL UP!"'' Kyashi snapped. Seireitou lifted his hand, making a handsign and Kyosuke fell dormant. "There, he'll wake up tomorrow, at least you will have one night without listening to him" he said smiling to her and then, facing the moon again, pondering... As they're leaving they see Evan walking out side in his training clothes going into the woods. ''"Huh?"'' Before returning to her quarters, Kyashi stared wierdly at the departing Evan. "Where's he going?" But after a thought, she shrugged. ''"He's in his training clothes, so he'll probably be back..."'' Seireitou remained on the roof, looking at the moon. ''"That girl..... has the same feelings i had about Itachi..."'' he thouhgt to himself The next day